Strait Jacket
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: "Deleted scene" from Veritas. The story takes place after Helen's escape from Sanctuary, when she was hiding in the dark basement.  Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.


Disclaimer: Hello, this idea came on my mind when I was watching Veritas. I imagined the scene where we could see how Declan's Team was transporting Helen to Sanctuary from the dark basement, where Helen was hiding herself. I hope you will enjoy it.

I don't own anything, I own only the idea for this story.

Enjoy yourselves !

P.S. Thanks to yamiisane for correction :)

* * *

**-:: Strait Jacket ::-**

„She's becoming more dangerous. It's time to take extreme measures. Confine her in the SHU; maximum security," Declan was yelling and he was looking at his people, who were holding Helen in thier hands and they were taking her away from the dark room.

„Will!" Helen screamed as she tried to release herself from a clasp of the Declan's people.

„If this is necesarry, let me go with her. I´ll take care of her and I´ll calm her down." Will suggested. He couldn't even look at how Declan's people were treating Helen, especially since she was so confused at what was happening.

„Fine!" Declan answered. Knowing Will, he would get back at Declan in a very bad manner.

Nobody had a clue as to what was happening. Everybody who knew Helen couldn't explain why she was acting like that, what was in her brain, in her heart. Nobody wanted to be sorry for her and no one wanted to admit that she lost her mind.

_But why now? What seriously happened to change her thinking and her consideration. After so many years of her life?_

A door of a black van opened and strong hands lifted Helen up. The rest of Declan's team had to put her inside. She was still fighting and she was scared.

Scared?

It was a weak word because truthfully she was terrified. She had chaotic thoughts to the point that she had no idea what was happening, who they were, and what they wanted from her.

She was screaming but nobody was listening to her. No one was around to dry her tears.

She felt alone against the whole world.

„Wait!" Will's voice sounded from the background. He was approaching the van.

„I am going with her," he was demanding.

„Let him go." Declan's voice sounded and a man, who was standing next to the van, opened the door. Suddenly, and without warning, Helen managed to break free and jumped from the van. It was all in vain...

Everyone, including Will, surrounded her and prevented her from escaping. The next thing that Helen knew was Wills' arms surrounding her.

„Helen, calm down. I am going with you, nobody's gonna hurt you, ok?" Will was trying to calm her down, she was important to him and he wouldn't let anybody hurt her.

„Will, you can see that it is not possible to calm her down. We have to put her a strait jacket. She can hurt herself."

„Declan, are you kidding me? After all that Helen has done, what she is like and how she was acting to us, you just want to put her a strait jacket?"

„Yes, I have to," Declan answered, shoved Will away while his men cornered Helen into the van. With Helen flailing and trying to escape, this made it very difficult for the men to put the jacket on her. Finally the men had success, the strait jacket was on Helen.

Will had never heard Helen scream so much in the time he knew her, and it was tearing his heart into a million pieces.

Tears appeared in his eyes. Tears of compassion and anger. He felt so useless. Helen was still trying to fight for her freedowm, and was suffering in the process, and Will couldn't even watch. He stood there helplessly, impatiently waiting for them to let him into the van.

„Now we can go," sounded from the van, Will jumped into the empty space right next to Helen, who was on the floor of the van still in the strait jacket.

„Oh my God," Will's eyes looked like a lake. His tears were running down and his instincts were telling him only one thing.

He went to Helen and helped her to sit up. He looked into her blue eyes which were full of all the pain she tried to hide. She didn't want to show it to anyone, but she had no choice in the matter. Her heart was beating so fast, her body was shaking from cold and there was only one thing that made her to be a little happy. The presence of her colleague, Will.

The van started, whistling sound appeared and Will and Helen fell down on the floor of the van.

„I am sorry, Helen," Will apologized and he tried to sit up again. He caught Helen's shoulders and tried to place her in front of him.

„Don't be sorry, Will, it is not your fault," she managed to tell when suddenly another attack came on. Everything happened so fast that Will was laying on the floor and Helen was sitting on him. The only advantage Will had against Helen was the fact that he was able to use his hands. He leaned them against Helen's shoulders and pulled her down to the floor so that now he was sitting on her.

„Helen, what are you doing? I want to help you and you are acting like that?" he tried to speak with Helen, he believed that he would bring her in other ideas. He was wrong.

Uneven road surface was inducing the constant change of movement of the car and helping Will to take advantages when Helen wasn't waiting for his reactions. He managed to press Helen to the wall of the van. They was looking into each other's eyes.

„Will." Helen adressed him and she pressed her lips to his.

„Helen," Will yelled to his boss.

„What are you doing?" he added and waited for the answer, but he knew that he would never hear it. Not now, when Helen is in this condition.

When he could find, Helen approached him and kissed him again.

Will tried to pull Helen away, but the van braked suddenly. Helen fell directly on Will and before the door opened, she kissed him again.

"What happened in here?" Declan asked when he saw in which position they ended.

"Helen was really restless, she was fighting with me," Will answered and Helen blinked on him.

This moment will stay in Will's mind for so long time.


End file.
